


Silver Scars and Cursed Tears

by IceSapphire27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec needs to love himself, Angels, Animagus, Cats, Clary will come, Crushes on blue eyed black haired boys, Dementors, Demons, Ghosts, Herondales being sad, Hogwarts AU, Identity Reveal, Magical purple cats, Magnus being Magnus, Malec, Metamorphmagus, Misunderstandings, Multi, Sorry about the first chapter, Spoilers For Infernal Devices Series, The Dark Lord is really Valentine, Third Year, Vampires, Werewolves, eventually, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceSapphire27/pseuds/IceSapphire27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mortal Instruments Hogwarts AU. During the Uprising, the Dark Lord and his followers, the Circle, slaughtered thousands. But the Dark Lord died, killed in a fire. Or so they thought. Fourteen years later, its up to six teenagers to stop him from rising to power once again. Can Clary and the gang stop him in time to prevent a war? Malec-centric. But really it's just about a cat, a ghost, and a room that doesn't exist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Its all Malec. All of it. Alec, Jace, and Izzy are all third years. Even though Alec's a year older (14), he's in the same year in school. Magnus is also 14. Might take a while for the plot to begin. There are no Harry Potter characters in this. Just the Mortal Instruments. Sorry. Its my first time writing for either fandom.

**Alec**

Not surprisingly Jace’s eloquent excuse for being late to Charms, involving magical staircases and vengeful boggarts, was seen as reasonable, while my rather mundane reason did not. Jace likes to think it’s because of his creativity and effort, but we all know it was because he didn’t need a class to charm professors. Or anyone for that matter. The only adults that could see through Jace’s ridiculous claims were Professor Garroway and Brother Zachariah, but they were both anomalies.

It wouldn’t take much to debunk Jace’s excuse, however professors were always far more concerned with disciplining a student who had such inane priorities like Quidditch practice.

Why do professors always think their class is the most important in our schedule?

I tried to explain to Professor Mendax that last night the team had a mandatory practice for Friday’s match, and that Professor Blackthorn wouldn’t let us leave until after midnight. But that, of course, was preposterous because no one would be that inconsiderate to other professors (no mention of students though.)

The classroom was quiet except for the sounds of scratching quills and Professor Mendax’s harsh whispers. Everyone could hear her, but they could care less. It wasn’t the first time I was stuck in this position. The only person who looked up was Jace, who kept trying to catch my eye, as though offering a rescue.

I had told Jace I could handle myself, and look where that got me. I guess it was my fault for being honest.

She helpfully informed me that my blatant lies were part of a bigger problem that could only be remedied by an hour of detention. But her reprove was cut short by an unexpected voice listing student’s names.

“…Penhallow, and Jace,” yellow-green eyes cut across the room to the blonde, “Wayland. They’ll corroborate his story.”

Silence fell and all heads turned to the last row.

Magnus Bane seemed unfazed by the sudden surge of attention. After speaking a total of two words the entire school year, Magnus looked bored by the class’s shock. He picked up his quill and continued writing as though nothing had happened at all.

The class tore their eyes away from the student and looked expectantly at Professor Mendax.

Her resolved wavered. She was faced with a dilemma: I was always wrong, but Magnus wasn’t. Although he was taciturn, Magnus was talented enough to be praised in every class. His work was always given on time, and he never did anything unless instructed. She had no reason to question him.

“Is this true, Jace?” Apparently she thought Magnus was more reputable than I was insolent.

The class’s attention was fixed on the unpredicted turn of the typically dull event. Professor Mendax questioned Jace, who responded with as much flattery as humanly possible. But I wasn’t looking. I kept my eyes on Magnus.

His head was tilted down, too absorbed in his parchment to notice the commotion he had caused. Despite how little he spoke in class, he seemed quite social, always the life of a party. He somehow managed to be outgoing and reserved at the same time. Because even though he got along with everyone, he had no fixed place. He was different. Very different. Students were dogmatic, just like their parents. Blood purity was a big deal in Hogwarts, but, unlike everyone else, Magnus didn’t seem to care. He had an eclectic group of friends whose blood ranged from muggleborn to pure.

I never understood why people judge others based on things they can’t control. We don’t always choose who we are.

But in the midst of all this, the only thing I could think about was his eyes. Yellow with hints of green. They were unusual even in the wizarding world. Lighter than Jace’s volatile gold, Magnus’s eyes were much warmer. Much more inviting. Looking at Jace’s eyes was like looking at the sun, if you stared too long, you risk injury. Magnus’s eyes were softer, like the only thing you had to fear was the threat of being ensnared.

I tried to place his eyes. They seemed familiar, but I couldn’t remember where I saw them before. I knew them. That yellow hue…

I was so deep in thought, I didn’t notice when Mendax told me to return to my seat. Instead I stood transfixed until snickers pulled me back to reality. I looked around the room and blushed. I had been staring at Magnus the whole time.

I quickly nodded and sat down in my usual spot, near the back. Taking out my parchment and quill from my bag, I tried to ignore the weight on my back. I could feel him watching me. The lesson continued, and I tried to push Magnus Bane out of my mind.

As the minutes ticked away, I couldn’t help my curiosity. I glanced back and was startled by the intensity that met my gaze.

Reading my surprise, Magnus grinned, as though catching me off guard was an accomplishment. At my loss of words, Magnus’s eyes twinkled with mirth and gave a playful wink.

I hastily turned away.

I didn’t hear a word for the rest of class.

 

* * *

 

**Magnus**

Okay, I admit that it wasn’t all that wise to speak out on Alexander's behalf. But I couldn’t help it.

This was the third time this week Alexander had been forced to listen to Professor Mendax berate him in front of the entire class. Every time he did something wrong, he took the punishment and never argued. Even when her criticism was unfounded, Alexander never spun the truth to his advantage.

Usually his egotistic friend would intervene, after a while, and pacify her with his charm. But this time he stayed quiet. And Alexander was left alone against Mendax’s wrath, refusing to defend himself. It was difficult to tell if the others noticed, but I could recognize the tone of her voice. It was something I was an expert in.

Fear. Fear disguised as disgust.

Of what I’m not sure. Alexander had never done anything to deserve it. More likely, it was his parents Mendax was fearful of. It was well known that they took part in the Uprising. But she took it out on their son instead.

Really, it makes you appreciate how unbiased teachers are.

All the while Professor Mendax continued her lecture, and my temperance was wearing thin. But I was holding out on the hope that Jace would step in. For some reason, he didn’t say a word, even though he could have helped him. Forgive me for being cynical, but both of them were on the Quidditch team. Jace knew why Alexander was late, and was probably late for the same reason. So why didn’t he help?

After all, I couldn’t help him. How could I explain how I knew his alibi was valid? Or why I even cared? I could hardly say that I was as there, which I was. Why would a Slytherin attend Gryffindor Quidditch practice? And even if one did, everyone would have noticed.

So I kept my head down and kept scribbling somewhat meaningful words on my parchment. Honestly, I had forgotten what the assignment was already, but I had to do something. I couldn’t look like I was listening. I needed to wait this out.

But then she said something I couldn’t ignore. She called him a liar.

Any restraint I had abandoned me.

Alexander was more than just honest. He was painfully honest. Before I could think twice, I started naming every student whose face I could remember from last night. Night vision did have its perks. I saved Jace for last, trying to let annoyance bleed into my bored voice. Interestingly, Jace didn’t seem to pick up on that, instead he looked relieved. Strange.

My sudden outburst resulted in staring. A lot of staring. Which I, of course, didn’t mind. But Alexander was looking too, and I was by no means used to that attention. So I quickly started writing again, but I couldn’t help it. Our eyes met for a fraction of a second and I internally winced.

It was easy to tell myself that Alexander didn’t recognize me. I reminded myself of that every day before class. But to see that blank expression when I was so used to him openly displaying affection in those eyes, hurt. I knew the truth, but it was hard to accept. Each morning I woke up as a stranger. But what was I expecting? He doesn’t know that he sleeps with me.

I wonder how my thoughts must sound to others. They’d probably think I was mad. Oh well.

The parchment in front of me was almost filled completely. Neat ink strokes described the rivalry between vampires and werewolves that had existed for centuries, and its possible origins. But this was Charms. I suppose I’d have to rewrite that. Right after I figured out what the assignment was exactly. I rolled up the parchment and put it in my bag. Maybe Professor Hodge would have some pointers.

“Mr. Lightwood, take a seat.”

I glanced up as Alexander rushed to the seat in front of me. He started working diligently, but something was off. His shoulders were tense and his back was stiff. Was that because of me? Probably not. 

Too distracted to listen to Mendax’s monotonous voice, I stared at the back of his head for a good five minutes as though I could will him to turn around. Maybe I _could_ do magic without a wand, because he looked back. His blue eyes were wide. He stared and I grinned unabashedly back. He wasn’t expecting that. And I couldn’t help it, I did something stupid.

Speaking out on his behalf wasn’t smart. But that wink? What was I thinking?

 _‘I wasn’t,’_ my thoughts supplied helpfully. The tips of his ears were pink. He was blushing. I smiled.

It was stupid, but worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter. I didn't realize it, but I just compared a Herondale to the sun. Completely unintentional. Also Professor Mendax. I couldn't think of a name so I just made one up. I apologize if they're OOC. I've never written them before. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comment! If you have any questions feel free to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been about 4 months. Wow. I'm sorry, I'm horribly inconsistent with my fics. Also, I'm sorry if the page breaks are confusing, the POV only changes when there is a differnet name under the break. Yeah. Sorry.
> 
> Also, to all you who asked for an explanation, I'm pretty sure you weren't expecting this.

**Alec**

I crept silently across the aged cobblestones, scanning the courtyard for glowing eyes. The only sounds were the steady beating of my heart and the October wind. Glancing up at the gibbous moon, I cursed under my breath. It was almost dark and sooner than later professors would be patrolling. Normally, I wouldn't risk cutting it so close to curfew, but I couldn't convince myself to leave.

There was going to be a storm tonight and I couldn't leave him in the rain.

But I had to find him quickly or it would start pouring. Or worse, I'd get another hour of detention. Seriously, what was I doing wrong? I followed the rules, and yet polishing trophies had become a daily occurrence for me.

I sighed quietly. I needed to leave soon.

"Angel! Angel, where are you?" I whispered in the dark and slowly walked to fountain in the center of the courtyard. He seemed to enjoy sleeping there, even though he wasn't very fond of water. I shook my head with a smile.

He was a paradox, in more than just one way.

As I approached the fountain it become clear that he wasn't there. Worry knotted in my stomach. Usually when I finished class, I could find him in the common room, curled up in front of the fire, waiting impatiently for me. But today he wasn't here. He wasn't anywhere. I couldn't help but worry if something had happened.

_'Is he ok?'_

Hushed whispers pulled me out of my thoughts. I wasn't alone.

I spun around to the source of the approaching voices. I could distinguish two sets of footsteps coming from the west hallway. Their tread was light, but not enough it seemed. They would be here in a few moments.

I bolted to the other side of the courtyard, jumped through an arch, and crouched behind a pilar. Sniffing the air, I felt a wave of apprehension. Whoever they were, they were definitely not professors. I couldn't recognize their scent.

I took deep breaths and willed my heartbeat to slow. Everything would be okay.

I braced a hand against the cold, stone floor and took out a wand from my pocket with the other. Back pressed against the wall. The black fabric of the school robes pooled on the floor.

 _'It'll be okay,'_ I repeated again in my head.

 _'And if not, I know how to defend myself,'_ I thought grimly. I remembered the brutal lessons from Father I've slowly grown thankful for. It was sad to admit, but I'd used those skills far too many times. Apparently it didn't matter where it was, I was never good enough.

I gripped my wand tighter and waited, trying to replace my nerves with the indifference I had been taught.

The voices grew louder as they entered the courtyard.  
  
"Is the shipment on schedule?" one asked quietly. A student no doubt. They had yet to hit the pubescent voice change.

"It'll be ready in a week," replied the other. Although their voice was deeper, it was obvious they too were a student. And around my age at that.

Why were they out after hours? Not that I was one to talk, but this sounded more serious.

"Good. Make sure their aren't any complications," said the first voice. They sounded nonchalant, but I could felt the authority that rang in their words

I was starting to get the feeling that whatever this was, it was best left alone. I wasn't the target, but this was shady. And probably dangerous.

"Yes, Jonathan."

I felt a pang of fear in my chest. _Jace?_ But no. Of course not, they weren't Jace. But there were no other Jonathans at Hogwarts that I knew of.

"Don't call me that," the first voice hissed angrily.

They were getting closer, probably only a couple meters away. I shrank into the shadows, praying they wouldn't see me.

"Sorry, _sir_ " the second voice said, words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Now, don't be like that," the first one teased.

They were right behind me. I tried to distinguish their scents the best I could. One smelled of the forest, an earthy smell with morning dew. The other, not-Jonathan, was harder to place. Their scent was a mix between thyme, mint, and a hint of the iron tang of blood. They had fresh cuts. I couldn't help but wince in sympathy.

Their robes swished as they passed by my hiding spot.

"You know we should meet up sometimes. No business, just fun. I'm sure we could find something to do," the first one offered suggestively, the voice growing faint as both moved away. "No one would have to know."

Look, I might be wrong, but the voices sounded male to me. And even if it wasn't spelled out, the suggestion was obvious just by their tone. I numbly realized that there might be others like me.

Making a split second decision, I snuck a glance through the arch. I don't know if I was trying to find out who they were, or making sure I wasn't imagining things. But even though I could still hear them, I couldn't see them.

An invisibility cloak?

"Meow?"

I whipped around, and grinned at the sight. A dark purple cat with intelligent amber eyes appeared in the hallway seemingly out of nowhere.

"Angel!" I called out with delight. The aforementioned cat walked forward and rubbed his head against my leg. I chuckled lightly and settled down on the floor, forgetting all about my earlier fear and worry.

He was fully grown and about half the length of my forearm. At first, the purple fur was disconcerting because at different angles, different patches of fur looked almost blue or black, but now, it was familiar. Comforting even.

Angel came closer, and I stroked his back once he settled on my right. I was happy to finally find him, mainly because of the storm, but also because there was no expectations with him. It's hard to disappoint without expectations. And yes, I realize he's just a cat, but it's true.

"Mew?" Amber eyes looked up at mine questioningly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Angel looked at the wand still clenched in my left hand and then back up at me.

"Oh, yeah, it's nothing," I said quickly and shoved my wand back into my robes.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, my legs stretched out across the hallway and Angel curled up by my side. I pet him for a while, just thinking about the day and that incident in Charms, before I realized how dark it was. It was already dusk. Detention would be unavoidable at this point.

The only light was from the moon and Angle's eyes that didn't reflect light so much as glow in the dark.

"We need to go to the tower eventually, you know."

As if to highlight my point, thunder boomed in the distance.

* * *

 

We managed to reach the entrance unscathed, but when I walked through the portrait door the first thing I heard was my sister's hysterical yelling.

"What do you mean you don't know!?"

Jace was sprawled on the couch in front of the fire place with parchment and quills scattered on the table in front of him. Izzy, on the other hand, looked livid and was pacing in front of the couch.

Guilt hit me immediately. I should have told them before disappearing. I walked closer, unnoticed. She was desperate and Jace was tired.

"Jeez Izzy, don't kill him." They both turned to me.

Jace looked relieved, but wasn't going to let me go so easily. Izzy on the other hand beamed and ran towards me.

"Thank god!" Izzy hugged me hard. Angel complained loudly and squirmed in my arms.  
  
"Look who finally decided to show up. She almost stabbed me," Jace informed me, frowning. He sat up and stretched. Jace was calm, but I could tell I worried him. "Like I had anything to do with it," Jace said gesturing at the increasingly annoyed bundle of fur.

I set him down and allowed Izzy to continue with her fussing. She was looking over me, like she was checking for any injuries. It would have been comical, if I didn't realize how scared she was. The last time I did anything like this, I came home with a broken arm. Maybe this time, Izzy thought I wouldn't come back at all.

"How'd you know?" I asked Jace. He shrugged.

"You're always with that cat after class. Figures it's because of it."

Izzy, finally satisfied that I was unharmed, hugged me again before punching me in the arm.

"Ow!" She was stronger than most people assumed.

"Shut up, you deserve it. Where the hell were you?!" Suddenly my shoes seemed really interesting.

"I was looking for Angel," I tried, hoping that the truth would be ok.

Izzy glared at me, but her expression softened just a bit. "Don't think you're off the hook." She bent down and scooped up Angel who complied, unsurprisingly. He loved her. Sending me one more angry look, Izzy sat next to Jace with Angel on her lap.

Jace gave me a sympathetic look. He knew how Izzy could be. Any gratitude I felt turned to dread when he began to smirk.

"You know that the potions essay is due tomorrow right?"

I groaned and face planted onto the table. Jace laughed at me. Cruel bastard.

* * *

 

Eventually Izzy and Jace agreed to help since they had already finished their essays. However that proved to be useless. Izzy fell asleep after ten minutes, Angel stilled curled up on her lap. I don't think she slept well the night before. So that left Jace.

To be honest, Angel was more helpful than Jace. Every time he commented it was completely unrelated to potions. It was grating my already thin nerves. Screw potions. It was a horrible class, and most definitely not worth this effort. My body was aching and I just wanted sleep.

"Alec, your cat keeps glaring at me. He hates me! Why would he hate me?" Jace whined for the literal fiftieth time.

"Because he has good taste," I snapped, rolling up my messy parchment. The essay had something to do with the topic and was good four inches short of the requirement. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I yawned. Which Jace mirrored a moment later.

I stood up and began organizing the papers on the table.

"Yeah, but you love me." Jace murmured drowsily leaning back into a more comfortable position. He was half asleep, and I didn't bother to respond.

Izzy was snoring lightly (a telltale of how tired she was), her legs folded beneath her. And Jace's head had taken Angel's place, who yelped in surprise and leapt out of the way.

I couldn't help but smile.

The two of them, asleep against each other with the fire casting dancing shadows on their faces, never looked so young. It was like that first night Jace came home 8 years ago, soaked in the the rain. His eyes were cold like those of an wild animal, but his face still had that childish innocence. He had long lost that full cheeked, heart shaped look, but his eyes found innocence again. Whenever he's with Izzy or Max, he lights up with a carefree smile.

It was hard to see at first. He used to try to scare Izzy away with his anger. And I hated him for it. Now I know fear drove him to mistrust, but back then it was seemed like hate. It was Izzy who first made him smile. With a pigtails and rosy cheeks, Izzy believed the best in everyone. And she tried her best to connect with her new sibling.

Izzy failed countless times before she managed it. When I first heard them laugh together, I ran out of the house to find them covered in grass, throwing leaves at each other. I joined in and it was the first time I realized I had a brother.

It became one of my first memories of family

I glanced down at Angel, who had moved next to me and faced Izzy and Jace. He was patient and didn't move at all while I reminisced. Silence fell.

"This is my family," I told him quietly. It felt like an announcement. Something important I wanted to share. Angel looked up at me with eyes that said he understood, but he couldn't. They meant the world to me. Because of them it was worth it. It was all worth it.

Smiling a little, I grabbed a throw blanket from a nearby armchair and draped it over the two of them, careful not to suffocate Jace. They were a mountain of gold and brown on the crimson couch. The fire was enchanted to never go out, so they would be cold despite the late autumn chill.

I briefly considered waking them up, but dismissed it immediately. I knew they'd probably sleep better tonight than they had for a while. I owed it to them after worrying them so much. Hopefully they wouldn't be too mad.

 _'After all, its always easier to sleep when you're not alone,'_ I thought, considering the last few weeks.

Picking up my rather pathetic essay, I left the common room. Halfway up the stairs to the dormitories, I noticed that Angel hadn't followed.

"Angel."

After a beat of silence, he bounded up the stairs and continued in front of me. _That was odd._

Once we reached the door, I unlocked it an entered with Angel trailing behind.

There were four boys per room. With Jace passed out downstairs, that left two teenage boys snoring in my room. I cast a simple silencing charm around my bed. When it took effect, i started rummaging through my chest.

Angel leapt up on the bed and settled down on the comforter.

It took a surprisingly long amount of time to find clean pajamas. The clothes really needed to be washed. So when I finally did, I stood up triumphantly, clutching the clothes in my hands.

Angel, who had dozed off, raised a lazy head and watched me expectantly, as though waiting for me to start changing. Shame suddenly surfaced in the pit of my stomach and I glanced at the beds across from mine. They were in my direct line of sight.

I was less than them.

"I'll be back," I said and left for the bathroom.

* * *

 

When I returned, Angel was less than happy to see me.

He was asleep and yowled in annoyance when moved the covers. Thank goodness for silencing charms. No one, except for Jace, knew about the purple feline and I intended to keep it that way. Cats were allowed, but I already had an owl and Angel wasn't registered. He was a stray.

Though he was tired, Angel settled by my side without complaint and nuzzled his nose into my hand. I grinned gratefully and whispered a quiet 'thank you.'

If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't sleep at night. Before I found Angel, I made it through each day with a maximum of two hours under my belt before collapsing on Saturdays.

I stroked Angel along his spine until my breathing evened out and my eyelids drifted shut. My hand rose and fell with the rhythmic movement of his chest.

* * *

 

**Magnus**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the heat.

It wasn't hot per say, but it was warm. Warm like falling asleep outside on a summer evening. Not enough to make it uncomfortable, but just the right temperature to lull you asleep. It was pleasant. And distracting. Because if it wasn't for that, I would have realized the more pressing matter.

There was an arm around my waist.

My eyes flew open and inches away from mine were ebony hair, long eyelashes, and (very close) pink lips. I couldn't help scan his face for a few moments, trying to commit the details to memory. Like how when he slept, Alexander's lips parted just a little and I could feel his breath on my neck. It was a shame I couldn't see his eyes.

Maybe I shouldn't be paying attention to that now.

He shifted and pulled me closer. Both of us were on our sides. I stilled in panic. Thank god, if there was one, that Alexander was a surprisingly heavy sleeper.

And because I lack any foresight whatsoever, I forgot to wear a shirt since I had planned to sleep alone last night. I thought about bailing on him, but in the end I couldn't do it. He need it as much as me. He had violent nightmares, and I never felt safe enough to stay asleep.

So here I was, half naked in Alexander's bed, with his hand against my bare back thinking about blue eyes. If this wasn't the definition of a hopeless teenage boy, what was?

I knew I should leave and go to the dungeons as soon as I could, but I considered sleeping for another few minutes. It was so warm and having someone hold on to me made it feel secure, stable not like the fragile relationship it was.

I sighed. It wasn't even that. There was no relationship. He didn't know who I was, and I couldn't pretend otherwise. I knew him. He didn't know me. It didn't matter what I thought, I couldn't tell him. He wouldn't understand. He would feel violated. And the last three weeks would be meaningless.

 _'I was right, this wasn't a good idea.'_ Regret colored my words. I wanted more than this. And that was my fault. 

The sun would rise in an hour and I didn't have time to for this.

I tried to roll over, but I was stuck in his vice-like grip. Moving a little bit closer, I slowly disentangled myself from him, until I could move freely. Holding the red curtains open, I stood up on the opposite side of the four poster bed.

I stretched and sighing in relief when my back popped a few times. Being a cat did weird things to your spine.

Glancing back at Alexander through the curtains, I smirked.

_'Angel?'_

Laughing a little, I turned back into a foot tall, four legged, purple ball of fur.

_'I'm no angel.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Um. Yeah. Magnus is a cat. Please tell me your reactions or any questions. I'm really interested in your ideas.
> 
> Sorry about being OOC and poorly written. I don't know how to write. Hopefully I'll update, sooner than last time, but let's be honest. I won't. Also, I made some changes because when I wrote this at 3 am I didn't notice a lot of mistakes. Nothing major, but I'm sorry for the changes.
> 
> And if anyone read Coffee Hearts I'm sorry I didn't realize I started Magnus's POV like I did in that fic. Oops. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments!!! It's means the world to me ;)
> 
> PS: Any ideas who the voices are?


End file.
